1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to color cosmetic compositions, and, more particularly, to compatible gel and emulsion color compositions which include a crosslinked, linear poly(vinyl amide-polymerizable carboxylic acid) copolymer as rheology modifier (thickener) and film-former in such compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
J. Shih, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,708, described a process for making terpolymers of vinyl pyrrolidone, acrylic acid and lauryl methacrylate monomers by precipitation polymerization in an aliphatic hydrocarbon solvent.
Frenz, V. in WO 02/32975, Apr. 25, 2002, described absorbent materials made by grafting acrylic acid monomer onto polyvinyl pyrrolidone polymer in water in the presence of a crosslinking agent. The resultant crosslinked graft copolymer matrix contained 79.9-99.9% of acrylic acid.
However, most rheology modifiers, e.g. crosslinked acrylic acid, are incompatible with iron oxides present in color cosmetic compositions and do not provide film-forming properties for the compositions. Rheology modifiers known to be useful in conjunction with iron oxides, e.g., xanthan gum and cellulosics such as HPMC and HPC, tend to provide an unpleasant, unacceptable slimy feel.